


A King's Introspection

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: A cool title for a short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Artoria lancer remembers her arrival to Chaldea, and meets a new arrival in the present.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 3





	A King's Introspection

The lancer version of Artoria Pendragon had come to enjoy her time in Chaldea. It was an odd thought to have while bringing food to your table, but she understood why she felt that way. _Everyone is much nicer than when I first got here_ , she thought to herself.

And it was true, as the lancer was summoned shortly after the sixth singularity, and while she wasn’t the Lion King, Artoria could see why the other servants were weary of her. In fact, the only servants that approached her in those early days were Bedivere and Tristan, while the former was summoned alongside her, the latter was present in Chaldea since the fifth singularity, he had an idea of what his king might be going through.

It was Tristan who had introduced her and Bedivere to Lancelot and her altered self (that had been a surprise), and while Lancelot had tried to kill her (for reasons entirely unrelated to the sixth singularity) he had, with the use of several command spells, grown to tolerate her presence. It was also comforting to learn that her altered self had been in a similar situation, having been the first servant that Chaldea fought against.

Artoria was dragged out her memories by the sound of scraping metal. Looking at her table, she saw that Lancelot (the berserker) was staring at his saber self while scraping his knife against the table. Which, due to him using Knight of Owner on it, meant that there was now a knife sized gouge in the table. It was a better solution than Lancelot stabbing his past self with it, although the kitchen staff might disagree.

She had just sat down between Bedivere and saber Lancelot (the first topic of their next meeting would be figuring out a name for him) when she noticed an odd trio sitting together. Nursery Rhyme, a headless man, and a large wolf, were all seated in a corner table eating lunch, with the exception of the headless man, who was doing some kind of crossword. Artoria could swear that she remembered the wolf from somewhere, but couldn’t recall where.

Her mind quickly supplied the answer. _Shinjuku_. She hadn’t been able to join that mission, but she had watched the recordings of it. Lobo had been one of the hardest foes they faced in those mini-singularities. Remembering her own treatment, Artoria got up, and walked over to the trio.

“There are some spaces open at our table.” She responded. Alter, Lily, and Tristan were on a mission with master, which left enough seats open for the trio. “You can come sit with me, if you like.” Nursery and Lobo nodded, while the headless man gave a thumbs up.

Chaldea was a great place, and she was going to show Lobo and the headless man (she needed to ask someone who he was) just how great it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Todays servant is Artoria Lancer. The lack of tags is because it's 19 minutes until midnight here, i need to sleep, and i've complained about my inability to keep a schedule enough.


End file.
